The Last Riddle
by krenee18
Summary: Aria Riddle, granddaughter to Tom Marvolo Riddle, receives her Hogwarts letter in Harry Potter's 3rd year. In a world that is already pitted against her how does she react ? An AU fan fiction, kept as close to cannon as possible. A HUGE shout to Miss Ksdene /u/3490755/ksdene who beta read for me


Riddle Timeline

1945-Tom Riddle graduates from Hogwarts

1954- Tom Riddle marries Adrina Black

1956- Salazar Riddle is born to Tom and Adrina Riddle

1967- Salazar Riddle begins school at the Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning

1970- Tom Riddle is know exclusively as Lord Voldemort, Adrina Black leaves him because of his extremist methods, Adrina Black is killed

1974- Salazar Riddle graduates from the Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning

1977- Salazar Riddle, with the help of Albus Dumbledore, goes into hiding with the muggle Runa Storstrand in France, the rest of the Storstrand family is found and killed by Death Eaters

1978- Salazar Riddle marries Runa Storstrand while in hiding

1980- Harry Potter is born to James and Lily Potter

1981- Voldemort fails to kill Harry Potter, and his curse is rebounded on himself

1982- Aria Riddle is born to Salazar and Runa Riddle

Aria woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and toast as sunlight streamed from her window onto her bed. She groggily sat up and opened her eyes just in time to see her father in lime green healer's robes streak past the open door to her room. He backtracked and stuck his head in the doorway, "Time to wake up. You're mother already has breakfast ready, let's eat together before I have to go to work." He said in a fatherly tone, but his dark eyes twinkled with glee. She smiled back, and got out of bed. Aria was a slight thing. She was small compared to other girls her age and was very skinny. She was always told she was the spitting image of her father, with long, dark, wavy hair, pale skin, and an oval shaped face except with electric blue eyes like her mother. She and quickly ran a brush through her hair and headed down the hall.

"Two or three eggs this morning Salazar?" Her mother asked as she cooked eggs on a skillet. Runa Riddle was a full-bodied woman with a round, kind looking face and the tips of her sandy blond hair barely touched the shoulders of her flowery pale blue dress.

"I think only two today, I'm not as hungry as I was yesterday." He replied smiling. Aria sat at the table with her father, joining a conversation about Gilderoy Lockhart, a wizard who was now a permanent patient at St. Mungo's while her mother finished cooking breakfast.

An owl flew through the kitchen's open window, landing next to her father with a rolled up paper in its grip. Salazar took the _Daily Prophet_ from the owl and dropped 1 knut in the leather pouch on it's leg. He unrolled the paper and began reading the first page. "Hum," came from her father from behind the paper, and when she looked up at him his brow was furrowed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her interest piqued. Her father looked up from his paper and explained, "Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban."

"Azkaban?" her mother questioned, "That's a prison for wizards right?" He nodded, "Sirius Black is a dark wizard who followed Voldemort, it said that he killed 13 people with one spell." Runa came to the table with their finished breakfast and sat down. Salazar saw her worried look,

"Don't worry, the Ministry has heightened security. He's got one of the most recognizable faces in the wizarding world, they'll find him soon." He gave her a reassuring smile, that she returned, as he put the paper down.

Finally they all sat at the dinning room table for breakfast when the second owl arrived that day. Aria and her parents stopped their conversation as the tawny owl dropped it on the table next to the jam. At first the small family did nothing but stare at the parchment envelope as the owl that delivered it flew back out the window that they had left open to receive the cool morning's breeze. Aria picked it up and carefully examined the neatly written green script on the front that read her name and address. She then flipped it over and touched the purple wax seal with the crest of Hogwarts stamped on the back.

"It's here! It's finally here!" She said beaming looking from her father to her mother and back.

"Well, open it." Her father replied excitedly and Aria tore open the envelope and read its contents aloud.

"_Dear Miss Riddle,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall_"

Aria could hardly hold in her excitement as she finished the letter. She immediately got up to look for a quill and parchment, fumbling around the counter where they stacked extra things that had been lying around the kitchen. Her father chuckled.

"Calm down hun, we don't have to reply right now, wait until I get home tonight and we'll right a reply together. Now come and eat your breakfast before your eggs get cold." She reluctantly sat down and pecked at her eggs, too excited to eat. She was going to Hogwarts! One of the best wizarding schools in the world, and it would be her chance to show that she was different than the last Riddle who walked the halls.

Riddle was not a name welcome in the wizarding world, and for good reason. Her grandfather, Tom Marvolo Riddle, grew into one of the most powerful and vicious dark wizards in the history of magic. Under the name "Lord Voldemort" he committed atrocities against muggles and those who were muggleborn. His son, despite being raised to believe that wizards were meant to rule over muggles, married a muggle woman, a simple woman who sold flowers out of a cart amidst the bleak landscape of northern Norway, where he went to school at the Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning. It was dark times during the reign of Voldemort, and Aria's parents didn't talk about it much except that, with the help of Albus Dumbledore, they stayed safely hidden in France. Voldemort fell, and his son and wife returned to Britain to have a daughter a year later.

The evening came slowly for Aria and as soon as her and her parents finished eating their dinner she lead her father to the study, parchment, ink, and a quill ready to pen their reply. Her father's tight, neat handwriting flowed across the page as he wrote in the violet ink that Aria had picked out.

'_Dear Hogwarts Staff_,'

'_We are grateful for the acceptance letter to your school and are pleased to announce that Miss Aria Riddle will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this fall._

_Thank You, Mr. Salazar Riddle, Mrs. Runa Riddle, and Miss Aria Riddle.'_

After the letter was written and addressed it was tied to the family owl Galen's leg and sent to the school. The only thing left to do was wait.


End file.
